Quest of the Jinchurikii
by moonlight's goddess21
Summary: Set in a different world of demons and spirits two young humans are swept up in an adventure full of surprises and danger, with some familiar faces. who can they trust in this dark time and what mystery fated them before time began.HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure walked through the lush forest, a long black sword hung loosely around his waist as he continued his walk down the wide earthen path. His sandals barely made a sound of impact on the forest floor, leaves swirled around him. A light fall breeze brushed his wild blonde hair from his eyes, not visible in the shadow of the trees. Three whisker marks adorned his cheeks; some thought they were tattoos, though it was something completely different. His white coat flapped in the wind over an orange yukata, cut so its sleeves ended at his shoulders. Underneath that he wore a long sleeved black shirt. It was an unusual garb for a fighter like him, but he preffered it to the bulky armor that others of his kind wore.

He watched the sky peacefully as clouds and birds drifted by. It was peaceful and quiet at this time of day, especially on this road. He enjoyed the time of calm before he would rest and head out again. Sighing lethargically he tilted his head the side to observe the trees and the shadows they cast in the late afternoon sun. He noticed as the woods began to thin out, leaving large gaps that eventually revealed large open fields. He stopped for a moment, admiring their beauty and the way the grass rippled to the mountains cresting the ridges surrounding a hidden valley. It wouldn't be long until humans would desecrate this land as well. He felt a strange ache in his art at the notion. How many creatures, spirits, and resting ancients would be disturbed by the pollution and damage the humans would cause?

Looking back on the road he checked to make sure nobody was around. Reaching into the small pouch on his back he unzipped it slowly. Bringing his hand back out he extracted a scroll, a seal, and a small branch cut from a baby sapling. Sitting just off the road he crossed his legs and lay the supplies before him. Slowly he stood the sapling upright so it formed its own body. In an instant it rooted before growing to a fully developed cherry tree. He watched as the leaves on the tree grew from the bare bark before sporting buds which in turn burst into full bloom. A single petal floated into his outstretched palm. He had already withdrawn the armor plated glove from hand, leaving the cool skin to contact nature. Caringly he placed the petal in the center of the seal and a single kanji for protection appeared on the surface.

Next he opened the scroll, and bit his exposed thumb, drawing a steady flow of blood. In a split second he wrote out "dragon" on the page accompanied by an image of a magnificent dragon curled around the valley where he sat. He smiled at his handiwork, a rare thing for him these days, and rolled up the scroll before placing the seal over it. Squeezing a single drop of scarlet blood on the kanji it sizzled slightly before turning a blood red. Flashing through a few quick hand signs he pressed the scroll against the tree, the seal on the scroll facing him. It slowly melded into the trunk of the tree until only the kanji was visible on the bark. It crackled suddenly before fading as well.

The man expelled a single breath as the blossoms on the tree dispersed, fluttering lightly against his face and exposed hand, healing the scars of his heart as they swirled around him. He sighed, lying back in the grass and let the smells of the world overtake him. Silently he drifted off into a deep sleep…

The raven-haired woman stared out the window of the carriage in which she was held. Horses trotted alongside her, carrying mounted sword and gunmen. Stern expressions adorned their faces as their silver eyes flashed about them warily.

"Come away from the window, Lady Hinata," a caring voice addressed her.

"Hai, Amaya-chan," she smiled at the kindly woman.

The woman's green eyes sparked happily at her as she sat back in her seat, resting her head against the navy blue seats. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh as the sunlight filtered through the open windows, carrying with it a warm breeze. A gentle hand rested on her swollen stomach as she rested herself.

"How are you Ama-chan? It's already been three months," Hinata questioned the woman, concern sparking in her voice.

"I'm fine milady. I only desire for your happiness and safety."

"Not now, Ama-chan. Can we discuss this later," Hinata already knew what subject her pregnant caretaker was referring to.

"But milady, how will you carry on your line without a husband? You know you have to pick someone. There was nothing wrong with this one, yet you insist on turning away every suitor who shows and intrest in you."

"You mean in my kingdom. They're all the same, only desiring power," she scoffed, crossing her arms and turning to the window, "I have no desire to be tied to one who I don't love."

"I know milady, but at least give them a chance before you set your mind," she attempted to convince her.

"I can see it in their eyes, the way they look at me and speak to me. They have no love for me, only the opportunities I present them."

"So there's no convincing you then?"

"Hai. I have no wish to marry, not unless I choose who they are and when."

The pair sat in silence; Hinata staring at the clouds in the sky and Amaya, as Hinata addressed her, braiding her long red hair.

"Out of curiosity, milady, if you were to marry a man, what would they be like?"

"Hmmm…I've never give it much thought, but they'd have to be confident, but not obnoxious, caring yet firm and strong. I'd prefer blue eyes…yes like the sky, and deep and raging like a stormy sea. I wouldn't mind if they were a bit unusual either, it would only make them all the more unique and endearing…" she giggled at the last thought, hiding her blushing face bashfully behind the dark purple sleeve of her otherwise ivory kimono.

"You certainly have interesting taste, milady," Amaya giggled, smiling brightly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hai," she agreed giddily as she resumed her cloud-gazing, "My greatest fear," she sighed.

Her caretaker looked at her curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Beg your pardon milady, but to what are you referring?"

"My greatest fear; do you know what it is Ama-chan?"

"I'm afraid not milady," she bowed her head in shame, yet her eyes sparkled in keen intrest.

"To be trapped, to be useless and unable to do as I please; set in a cage until I wither and die of old age. No glorious or honorable death, to fade from memory and only be remembered as yet another royal in our line. Until our house crumbles and is all but gone. That is my greatest fear. And yet destiny so cruelly has bound me to that very fate, and I am unable to break free from it. Sometimes it seems as though the birds taunt me as they fly above me, so free and beautiful."

"Milady," Amaya sighed sadly.

"What do I have Amaya. Please, tell me there is more," she begged, clasping the older woman's hand in desperation.

"You have me milady, and your sister, and Neji, not to mention this little guy will be here soon. I'll need somebody to help me raise him," she comforted the distraught girl, holding her hands gently in her own.

"Arigato, Ama-chan," Hinata confided.

"Now, you need your rest milady. We have much to do when we arrive home."

"Hai," she yawned sleepily before resting her head against the window frame.

As she sighed and drifted off a single blossom petal floated through the window to caress her cheek, carried by a warm promising wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata blinked her eyes open as the sunset caressed her pale cheeks. She sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes in the dim fading light. She looked beside her to see her caretaker, Amaya, sleeping peacefully beside her, mouth open slightly as she snored faintly. Hinata giggled slightly at the sight. She looked out the window, a palm supporting her chin. The guards had already switched shifts as a different pair of soldiers rode alongside the carriage.

Suddenly a shadow flickered in the woods bordering the dirt path along which their procession traveled. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, trying to pinpoint its location. She managed to catch a glint of something in the dim lighting before it disappeared. Hurriedly she turned to Amaya, shaking the redhead awake gently.

"Huh? Wah?" she mumbled, looking around in confusion, "Milady, have we arrived?"

"No," Hinata assured her, shaking her head, "Ama-chan, I saw something strange in the woods just now. I don't know what it was…"

"Probably a deer, milady, there is no need for alarm," she shrugged.

"I'm not sure what it was," Hinata shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself, "but I don't like the feeling I get from these woods."  
"I'm afraid I don't understand milady," Amaya shook her head as she leaned across her charge to glance out the window.

"It's almost like this forest is sad. The very wind, as it blows through the trees, cries out for us to leave; warning us."

"The trees, milady? I'm afraid you've been listening to too many of Chie's stories," she chuckled at the wary princess, who continued to scan the surrounding wood with untrusting eyes.

"I'm so sure those were stories Ama-chan," she muttered under her breath as she continued her vigilant watch.

"Go back to sleep milady, I'll let you know when we arrive," she attempted to coax the suspicious girl.

"There it is again!" she cried, pointing at a fast approaching shape in the woods.

"I don't see…" suddenly the woman turned a ghostly white, the light vanishing from her eyes, "Oh, Kami spare us! A demon!" Amaya cried hysterically, "Milady, come away from the window, it is not safe!"

Suddenly there was a chorus of alarmed shouting outside and all at once metal could be heard against metal. Screams of anguish and fright pierced the young woman's mind, ringing relentlessly in her ears. Pounding, aching; desperate pleas for help filled her senses. She couldn't handle it. _Make it stop! Make it stop, please!_ She thought sorrowfully, clutching her head and closing her eyes shut.

Gathering her courage she chanced a look out the window, when she saw it. In the setting sun, the looming shadow of what looked like a giant, horned man with wicked curved fangs was swinging a great sword in sweeping arcs. With each blow of the ghastly weapon a body fell, either cleaved in half, or no longer whole. She fought the urge to wretch as she saw a few of the mangled bodies twitch slightly, their owners eyes shadowed with madness and fear.

She was hit with overwhelming sensations as the smell of blood overpowered her senses. She gripped the frame of the carriage to keep from falling out the window to the ground below.

"Milady," a soldier addressed her, "please, we must take you somewhere safe. We cannot risk you while the demon continues to overpower us."

"I will not leave while those I know are slaughtered!" she protested, making to leave the carriage while reaching for the sword resting on the seat in front of her despite the urge to run coursing through, grating against her will bit by bit.

"Milady, you cannot fight that…thing! Neither I nor anyone here could bear to see you hurt or worse yet killed!" Amaya reminded her fiercely.

"Lady Hinata, we don't have much time!" the guard nearly begged her.

Taking a final glance at the rapidly nearing monster she gave a silent nod of consent before she climbed from the carriage, sword clutched firmly in her shaking hand. She watched the others warily as the guard assisted Amaya in climbing from the transport. More guards ran past her in an attempt to slow the monster before it could reach them. To her horror man after man fell to a powerful strike delivered with an angry bellow from the demon.

"Come, milady," Amaya reached for her hand, dragging her along at a troubled pace after the already retreating guard.

"Amaya, why did this happen? What will we do," she whispered bitterly as another painful cry echoed through the cool autumn air.

"There is nothing we can do but make ourselves as far away from here as we can. We must always protect you first, milady," Amaya answered kindly despite her obviously panicked state.

A sudden tremor shook the ground as they heard the demon let out a fearsome howl. She shivered in terror while she spotted two horses trying madly to free themselves from their bonds at the head of a second carriage. The guard strode up to the frightened animals, his eyes flashing bright silver for a moment before he seized the reins of the frightened creatures.

"Here," he said, handing the leads to the pale-eyed woman, "take them and get as far away from here as possible," he ordered her.

She stared at him in bewilderment. _Why are there only two horses?_

"Wait, Akio…you don't mean…"

"Hai, milady, my destiny is to keep you safe, and that is all," he told her, smiling kindly and giving a slight bow.

"Please Aki-nii-san," she hugged him sadly, "please be safe."

"It's alright Hina-nee-chan," he returned the embrace, "I'll see you and Neji back home, ne," he smiled good-naturedly at her, despite the worry painfully evident in his eyes.

_Why does it feel like your lying?_ She thought tears watering in her own eyes. She feared for her cousin's safety as another earth-shaking bellow ripped through the air. Hinata bit her lip to fight back the flood of emotion that threatened to overcome her.

Forcing herself, she turned around, only to stop, frozen in her tracks. The demon stood before her, his cruel blade poised for attack. Reacting in time she rolled away as the weapon fell in a mighty swing, cracking the ground where she stood only moments before; kicking up a cloud of dust in its wake. Hinata opened her eyes, breathing heavily as her tormentor turned to face her through the retreating cloud of dirt. When the dust rolled back, what she saw made her blood run cold and her body began to shake violently.

Behind the demon she could make out a bloodied torn form, lying in a pool of crimson blood. She froze as Amaya's fearful, struggling gaze rested on her; pleading and helpless the woman expelled her last breath, her eyes trapped in an empty stare.

Hinata's eyes followed the woman's mournful gaze to the body beside her, almost screaming out as she saw the armless mass of disfigured flesh that use to be Akio. Her breathing became labored and heavy as she looked back to the demon, only to see its sword raised before bringing it down in one powerful motion.

Stormy blue eyes drifted open as a familiar presence greeted him.

"So, you awaken, my lord," a deep voice greeted him.

The blonde youth sat up to scrutinize the being speaking with him. Most would have been surprised at the warrior's appearance, but to him it was a regular occurrence.

Leaning against the tree in his usual lazy manor was a handsome young man, with pitch black hair and piercing blue eyes, covered from head to toe in fiery red armor reminiscent to that of a samurai's. A long black and gold sheath was strapped to his waist as he manipulated the wind to swirl the cherry blossoms around the pair in a fragile curtain around them. The only peculiarity being a bushy red tail protruding from a gap in the armor, that swished the ground impatiently as he fixed his intense blue gaze on his master.

"Hai, Take-san," he acknowledged the kitsune* master, "What news do you bring me?"

"It seems there is a demon heading towards an oncoming caravan. Should I take measures to stop it, my lord?"

"Hai, I will accompany you myself; a Shuten-dōji** no doubt," he answered his subordinate, standing so he could more easily look the disguised kitsune in the eye.

"Hai, my lord," he answered reaching behind him and unhooking a strange blue ball from a pouch strapped to his belt.

He held it gingerly in his hands, its surface swirling with an unearthly iridescence. It looked as if a tiny storm was brewing in the confines of its shape, a spark igniting with its depths.

"We shall leave immediately," he nodded to his superior before the ball expanded to swallow them both.

The young lord lurched suddenly, surrounded by a blinding blue light. He shut his eyes tightly to avoid any permanent damage to his sight. Faintly he could here the kitsune across from him chuckle in amusement. Lord of the fox demons, as he was, he still had the same vulnerabilities and weaknesses as a human. The blonde smirked knowingly at the thoughts running through his companion's mind.

"You find something amusing, Take-san," he commented dangerously.

"This container you choose, my lord. You are already half-kitsune, as your training progresses, yet you continue to hide in your human shell instead of letting free your nobler attributes," he commented, referring to the way the young man was slowly becoming a kitsune, gaining an ears and tail of his own recently, though he kept both features well hidden under carefully practiced henge***.

"It is better not to alarm the humans, they see something they don't know, so they fear it and try to destroy it," he answered simply and truthfully; shrugging a shoulder to prove his point.

"You yourself were human not too long ago," Take-san, or Takeshi, pointed out, "are you saying you share the same foolish qualities?"

"Yes and no. I once thought as they did, though I was less extreme in my fear. Now I understand the whole truth and share the same beliefs as you and the others."

"What an unusual human you are my lord," he chuckled dryly.

"So I have been told…"

Both could feel the energy recede around them. In reality it had only taken them seconds to travel though to them it felt like minutes. The fox caringly tucked away the ball of energy once the light faded from his eyes.

"We have arrived, my lord."

"Hai."

The first thing the warrior noticed was the overpowering stench of burned and decaying flesh. Opening his eyes he was greeted with a sight so grotesque and riddled with such carnage it would have turned away the fiercest of human souls. But then again, he was no longer entirely human. Blood was splattered on the ground, pouring in rivers from the dismantled corpses dotting the dusty path. He looked down nonchalantly at a decapitated head staring accusingly at him from the ground.

"Tsk," the kitsune beside him chided, covering his nose one of its hands, "why do demons always have to leave such a big, stinking mess."

"Quit complaining and let's get this thing a get out; I highly doubt the possibility of any survivors here."

"Impatient today aren't you, my lord," he smirked at his superior's unease.

"I don't like the feeling about this…" he murmured, walking forward past the broken and burning bodies.

"Hai, my lord, I have sensed it as well," the kitsune agreed solemnly, bowing his head remorsefully.

"Come, Take-san," he continued on through the broken battle ground.

Soon a gargantuan shadow came into view, it turned to them, bellowing with rage; eyes ablaze. It sent a shockwave ripping through the earth towards them as it brought its foot down hard. The two trained fighters leaped out of the way with practiced speed and coordination. Using the tree behind him and his own momentum the blonde launched himself at the beast. In one smooth motion he revealed his katana, slicing through the monster's arm as he met its attack. Landing skillfully on the ground behind it he was aware of its screams of rage. No doubt Takeshi had just finished the demon using his own cursed blade. He stood, flicking his blade slightly so the demonic black blood slid from its surface in a single flowing motion, burning the ground as it made contact.

Something caught his attention suddenly as he sheathed his sword with ease. Someone was lying in front of him, however, unlike the others she was not bathed in blood. He sniffed the air around her carefully before determining that she wasn't dead. Her clothes were torn in places while her raven-black hair hid her undoubtedly battered face from view.

"Oi, Take-san; it seems one is still alive," he called to the fox-warrior, who was at this point wiping off his own weapon.

"Really? What is it?" he questioned as he made his way over, peering curiously over the other man's shoulder, "a human female; would you look at that…"

Without a word the blonde bent over, noticing the broken sword lying at her side. _She must have tried to meet the demons attack,_ he observed_, who is she? _As he gathered her in his arms he could sense Takeshi tense behind him. He turned to face him only to see him bristling and snarling, no longer in human form but that of a rust-red fox. His tail was doubled in size as his eyes fixed on the prone girl.

"Take-san?" he questioned sharply, suddenly alarmed by the strange behavior of the vulpine.

"_That girl,_" it snarled, still poised for attack, "_she smells of, no s-she is…a demon!_"

**Here it is chapter two. I apologize for not commenting in the earlier chapter as I have made some edits to it and had to replace the document. Hopefully it hasn't caused any trouble for my readers; if so I'm very sorry and hope you will enjoy these next few installments. Why does Hinata smell like a demon? Will the young warrior's name ever be revealed? Why was she attacked? What is the cause behind Takeshi's strange reaction when he is a demon himself? All these questions will eventually be answered. See you next time on Quest of the Jinchuurikii! Reviews are encouraged. Ja ne!**

***Kitsune—a supernatural fox**

****Shuten-dōji—an infamous princess-kidnapping, bloodthirsty oni**

*****Henge—a form of disguise or shape shifting**


	3. Chapter 3: preview

Intense brown eyes observed the girl before her. She snorted in disgust as the raven-haired woman let out another feeble cry in her sleep, turning to face the firelight. Beads of sweat ran down her face while her brow knitted painfully in an unreadable expression. Another cry arose from her in her sleep, this one weaker than the last.

'_Why do I have to watch her?'_ Sayuri thought in agitation, shifting so that she could more easily view the surrounding forest.

"_Stupid Takeshi_!" she barked to the shadows.

She knew that nobody would hear, but sometimes then man frustrated her to no end. That and nobody could understand her. She growled low in her throat agitatedly as a familiar scent drifted to her senses.

"_You're late_!" she addressed the approaching figure.

"I know. Gomen, Sayu-san," he chuckled.

"_Saying sorry doesn't make it okay, and don't think the fake sympathy helps either_," she pouted, folding her arms over he chest and sighing crossly.

"Relax, Sayu-san. I was only a little la—"

"_A LITTLE_!" she fumed, her tail fluffing out and her ears sticking straight up, "_YOU LEFT ME WATCHING THIS STINKING HUMAN FOR HOURS_!"

"Okay, so I was a lot late. I'm here now aren't I?"

"_You're right_," she said, her anger fading slightly and giving way to curiosity, "_where is he? He was supposed to come back with you_."

"I am here," a voice sounded behind her, an obvious hint of amusement lingering in his voice.

Sayuri nearly lost her human henge in surprise as she whirled around to face the source of the voice. The sight that greeted her was a smirking blonde-haired, blue-eyed man. He laughed at the expression on her face, Takeshi's laughter joining in shortly after. She snorted crossly at the two of them, rolling her golden brown eyes in irritation.

'_Guys!'_

Suddenly her ear twitched as she sensed an immediate change in the mood. She looked curiously up at Takeshi to see him once again transformed into a large red fox. His eyes were locked on something across the fire. Turning to peer through the flames she saw a pair of pale lavender eyes staring fearfully back at her. The human was awake.

**Here's a preview for the next chapter. I apologize for how long it's taking for updates, but my computer is experiencing problems and its been harder for me to access . I have more written, but I thought this would be a good place to stop for a preview. Enjoy for now and look forward to more later. Ja ne.**


	4. Chapter 3

Intense brown eyes observed the girl before her. She snorted in disgust as the raven-haired woman let out another feeble cry in her sleep, turning to face the firelight in her fitful rest. Beads of sweat ran down her face while her brow knitted painfully in an unreadable expression. Another cry arose from her in her sleep, this one weaker than the last.

'_Why do I have to watch her?'_ Sayuri thought in agitation, shifting so that she could more easily view the surrounding forest.

"_Stupid Takeshi_!" she barked to the shadows.

She knew that nobody would hear, but sometimes then man frustrated her to no end. That and nobody could understand her. She growled low in her throat agitatedly as a familiar scent drifted to her senses.

"_You're late_!" she addressed the approaching figure.

"I know. Gomen, Sayu-san," he chuckled.

"_Saying sorry doesn't make it okay, and don't think the fake sympathy helps either_," she pouted, folding her arms over he chest and huffing crossly.

"Relax, Sayu-san. I was only a little la—"

"_A LITTLE_!" she fumed, her tail fluffing out and her ears sticking straight up, "_YOU LEFT ME WATCHING THIS STINKING HUMAN FOR HOURS_!"

"Okay, so I was a lot late. I'm here now aren't I?"

"_You're right_," she said, her anger fading slightly and giving way to curiosity, "_where is he? He was supposed to come back with you_."

"I am here," a voice sounded behind her, an obvious hint of amusement lingering in his voice.

Sayuri nearly lost her human henge in surprise as she whirled around to face the source of the voice. The sight that greeted her was a smirking blonde-haired, blue-eyed man. He laughed at the expression on her face, Takeshi's laughter joining in shortly after. She snorted bitterly at the two of them, rolling her golden brown eyes in irritation.

'_Guys!'_

Suddenly her ear twitched as she sensed an immediate change in the mood. She looked curiously up at Takeshi to see him once again transformed into a large red fox. His eyes were locked on something across the fire. Turning to peer through the flames she saw a pair of pale lavender eyes staring fearfully back at her. The human was awake. Sayuri blinked once, her eyes locked in an intense stare with the raven-haired princess.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" the girl cried suddenly, leaping up so her back was pressed against a nearby tree.

Sayuri bristled, falling backwards at the sudden outburst. She grumbled curses under her breath at the startled woman, deciding in that moment to release her henge. It was too much effort to hide her true form with all these surprises.

'_This is definitely not healthy for me…' _she mentally gasped, attempting to make her fluffed fur lie calmly again.

'_Stupid human scaring me like that. That's why I don't go around these things.'_

"_Oi! Would you try to keep it down, and quit scaring me, sheesh!"_ she barked agitatedly, her ears flicking to show her annoyance.

"_Keep quiet,"_ Takeshi reminded her, brushing his tail over her muzzle to silence her, _"You'll just frighten the human more by yelling at her like that. Besides she smells weird. We don't want to anger her if she is a demon,"_ he finished the last part by eyeing the still bewildered woman suspiciously to further prove his point.

"W-who a-are y-you?" the frightened girl managed to stumble out, still clutching the tree for support.

"Greetings," Takeshi spoke in human tongue, "I am Takeshi Satoshi. This is my partner Sayuri Yuki, and my master Lord Uzumaki. Please forgive Sayuri for her rude greeting, she is no more than a pup," he cast a silent warning glance at the scowling she-fox beside him, "We mean you no harm," he finished, extending a forepaw and lowering his upper half in what appeared to be a bow.

'_Stupid Take-san. Why do you give that much authority to a human?'_ she inwardly criticized him.

She nearly snapped at him as she felt his tail flick her shoulder urgently. Rolling her eyes and giving a small grunt of compliment she copied his gesture, being sure to stare challengingly into raven-haired female's eyes. Their golden depths carried a clear message, _'Don't try me. I will fight back.' _

To her dismay the human only seemed even more terrified after Takeshi finished his speech.

"_Way to go, Take-san. You frightened it,"_ She half-growled at him, sitting up and shaking out her long red-brown fur, _"I don't know about you two, but I'm going hunting,"_ she glanced back-and-forth between Takeshi, who was just now slowly rising from his bowing position, and her master, his clear blue eyes still fixed intently on the human girl.

Sensing nobody was about to answer her any time soon she bounded off into the trees, relaxing slightly as the human's scent faded from her nostrils.

"_I'm sorry my lord, Take-san. I can't…I won't trust a human…never again…"_ she whispered, losing herself amongst he shadows of the trees.

Uzumaki sighed in dismay as Sayuri disappeared from even his sight. He shook his wild blonde hair in frustration so it swayed before his azure eyes. She was headstrong and untrusting as ever it seemed. This experience with humans could've done her much good.

"_**As it is with my daughter,"**_ a voice rumbled in the back of the youth's mind.

The blonde turned his attention back towards the Hyuuga, her lineage evident by the hue of her seemingly pupil-less eyes. He sighed again as he noticed the confused and desperate expression plastered across her face.

"Konichiwa, Hyuuga-sama," he addressed her with the highest respect, not knowing her status he didn't want to offend her, as being a Hyuuga she must've been a prominent figure, "I am Naruto Uzumaki, a simple wanderer with my subordinates. As my companion so truthfully stated, we wish you no harm. When we found you, you were amidst a destroyed caravan. What happened; if I may be so bold to ask, milady?" he bowed, folding his arm at his midsection as he tilted his head forward respectfully.

"I-I-I a-am H-hyuu-uga Hinata. P-princess of the Land of Fire," she introduced herself, her voice leveling out as her body grew more relaxed, "m-my cara-avan w-was at-ttacked," she finished the last part with a horrified look haunting her eyes.

"That explains the wreckage," Naruto mumbled, "however, there is no need to dwell on such a tragic event," he comforted her, giving a fake smile to try and reassure her, "you may stay with us until you decide what it is you should do. We will help you as much as possible. For now we should rest and regain our strength while we wait."

Now the girl visibly relaxed, slumping down against the rough bark of the tree, and kneeling on the soft blanket of furs where she'd been laid. She looked down, catching the hairs in-between her fingers as she took deep, slow breaths.

"Now, if you would excuse me, for the time being, I must go and find my other subordinate. I earlier spotted a Tanuki not too far from here. Hopefully I can get some information out of it before she decides to make it into a snack," there was all seriousness in his voice as he spoke, despite the amused glimmer lingering in his eyes.

He wouldn't put it past his impatient friend to grow frustrated with the mischeivious creature and make an attempt on it. He sighed, sending a silent prayer to Kami that it would keep its insults to itself for once.

"I hope you like rabbit," Takeshi attempted to joke, chuckling sarcastically in his failed attempt to lighten the mood.

"R-rabbit sounds good," she whispered.

"Ah, Hiroshi is here," he sniffed the air, raising his head to peer into the forest, "I thought we sent for you ages ago."

"I got caught up talking with a Tanuki on my way here. Thought I'd let it know to steer clear of the Myobu in this area. They've been getting testy lately…ah, there's a human here…" he trailed off, yellow eyes looking in confusion at the now utterly bewildered Hinata.

"Hiro-san, you're late regardless. You should've at least met us before you decided to try anything yourself. Remember, Lord Uzumaki still controls them. Even they will not disobey their master."

"It seemed like a prudent thing to do at the time, ne," he tilted his head to the side as he attempted to persuade his disgruntled companion, "besides the human is fine, isn't she?"

"Hai, sh—"

"So, how are you milady?" Hiroshi ignored Takeshi, bowing to the giggling girl, "Ah, what a pretty laugh, and what a radiant smile. You make quite enjoyable company milady; if only I could say the same for my friend here."

"Takeshi-san makes fine company as do you Hiroshi-san," she assured him, reaching forward to tentatively pat his head.

"Call me Hiro-san, onegai," he reached his head forward to butt her hand affectionately.

"Hai, Hiro-san," she sighed, finally allowing herself to completely relax around her strange new guardians.

"Hiroshi! Don't be so informal. This is _Lady Hinata_! _Princess_ of the _Land of Fire!_" he barked at his lethargic companion.

"Hai, hai. But this seems to help the Lady relax. Aren't we trying to help her?"

"Tch, Baka," Takeshi growled irritably.

"Baka as I am, I know what I am doing," he brushed off the insult, "and if you had any common sense then you'd notice that milady needs cooked food. Besides, watching you tear apart a rabbit, no matter how amusing to me it may be, I don't think it would as pleasant a sight to her."

"Of course, Baka!" he snapped impatiently.

"So get to work while I keep Lady Hinata in good company, " he turned to the still giggling princess, "if milady wishes it."

"Of course, Hiro-san," she assured him, scratching behind his ear and earning an appreciative rumble from the kitsune

Takeshi sighed, quickly obeying the older vulpine, and transforming into a black-haired, blue-eyed young man. This time, however, in place of the crimson armor he usually wore was a red yukata with black pants, tied at the waist with a navy blue, almost black, strip of cloth.

"Aww," he seemed to whine, "this form is so hard to operate. Milady, please do not be concerned. I take on a human appearance only when it is required."

"Y-your-r e-ear-rs," she stammered, pointing to the two black fox ears atop his head.

His tail twitched slightly as she continued to stare in wonder.

'_Maybe Sayuri is right. These creatures can be frustrating.'_

"Ah yes, those just allow me to keep my senses heightened in case…nevermind," he stopped catching the reproachful glare shooting form Hiroshi.

"Um, Hiro-san? Do you have a human form?" she asked the fox draped across her lap.

"Hai Milady. Would you like to see?"

"HIROSHI," Takeshi growled sternly, "you know what we've told you about your human form. Gomenasai, Milady, but he is forbidden to transform in the presence of humans."

"Why?" she ventured, glancing down at the grey-brown animal they were referring to.

"He tends to cause quite a stir whenever he is permitted to do so," Takeshi sighed, his ears flattening in embarrassment while a light blush colored his cheeks.

"It was only once. It's not my fault human females are crazy!" he grinned and answered in an amused tone.

"Is it really that bad, Hiro-san?" Hinata gasped.

"No, its really very good," Hiroshi boasted, his tail wagging as though he was going to burst out laughing any minute.

"A little too good," Takeshi mumbled, still hiding his face with his hand, possibly in shame.

That one comment was the final straw as Hiroshi rolled off Hinata's lap, his tail lashing as he laughed heartily. His hind legs kicked in the air as he continued his spontaneous fit.

"Hiroshi, what in Kami's name do you think you're doing?" a fierce female voice sounded at the edge of the clearing.

"Ah, Sayu-chan!" he called out, stumbling over to her a dragging his toungue over her cheek.

Sayuri yipped in surprise, fur standing on end as she scrambled away from him. Immediately Hiroshi fell into another laughing fit as he watched the she-fox drag her cheek across the ground while making gagging noises.

"Ew, ew, ew, gross, gross, GROSS!" she scrambled to her paws, shaking out her fur in embarrassment, "what's your problem!"

"It's good to see you too Say-chan!" he laughed out, managing to haul himself into a sitting position.

"Now, Hiroshi, behave yourself," Naruto scolded him as he stepped out of the shadows, a bottle of sake and a straw hat strung across his shoulder.

"Aw, I see that Sayu-san met that Tanuki," Takeshi observed as his master set down the two articles in front of the dwindling fire.

"I'm afraid we must rest right away," Naruto informed them as he sat across from them, "the demon presence on this mountain is still strong and I don't want to meet anything we're not ready for. For now we sleep and we'll head out in the morning. Sayuri you take the first watch. Wake Takeshi when the moon is highest and switch guards. Hiroshi you will guard Lady Hinata for tonight."

"Hai," the three kitsune answered simultaneously.

"Looks like I transformed for nothing," Takeshi grumbled before he shifted back into a fox, "Aw, much better," he grunted, stretching his black hind paws before shaking out each individually.

"Good night," he yawned, curling up into a tight ball and tucking his tail over his nose.

"Night, Take-kun," Hiroshi sighed, licking a forepaw and bringing it once over his face.

"Good night Takeshi-san," Hinata called tentatively.

"Good night, Sayuri-san, Hiro-san, Uzumaki-sama. Arigato," she stretched on the furs and buried her face into the soft substance.

"Sleep well milady," Hiroshi comforted her, licking her hand to assure her of his presence, before settling next to her.

He narrowed his eyes until only a yellow slit was visible.

"Aren't you going to sleep, my lord?" Sayuri asked once the only sounds to be heard was the mellow breathing of their companions.

"I'm going to try and contact him," Naruto smiled wearily.

"Ah, well you can trust me to keep us safe."

"I trust you," he told her.

"What's going to happen?" she whispered, "now that we have this human with us?"

"It's alright. Kami willing we'll get her home."

'_But what will happen afterwards is a completely different story…'_

_Italics: fox-speak or thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: demon-speak**_

**Well, here it is chapter three. In case you haven't figured it out, the reason that Hiroshi is not allowed to transform is because yes, he is that good looking. I love him, my favorite character. Hope you enjoyed it. It's more of a filler chapter but do not fear. There's more to come. Who's the voice that Naruto was talking to and how is it connected to Sayuri? Why does she hold such a bitter hatred for humans and why can she only speak fox? Why is Takeshi so wary about Hinata? What is the demon lurking in the mountains, and what exactly is a Tanuki? All this and more in Quest of the Jinchuurikii…look out for chapter 4 coming soon.**


End file.
